The Queen's Huntsman
by Otaku4now
Summary: Queen Elsa is a tyrant and a killer. Her armies sweep the land conquering everything that lay before them, leaving lands buried in snow. She has only one goal in mind, to destroy love. Yet the very thing that she wants to destroy is what draws me to her. As her huntsman it is my duty to protect her, but in the end who will protect me? AU ElsaxOC TheHuntsmanWWINSPIRED.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I kill for my queen.

With my brothers and sisters we lay waste to the numerous armies that stood before her.

They were no match for us. We were strong and they were weak. Our swords, bows, axes, and skill were a force to be reckoned with and with them we had accomplished immeasurable reckoning.

Yet despite all the death that I had dealt-we had dealt-we never see our queen. She sits in solitude by herself, in the gigantic Ice castle doing what rulers do; plotting the demise of another kingdom. Rarely does she leave. The only ones to see her are of her own creation, ice demons that carry out her every whim. No steel can vanquish them and only it is only fire they fear.

When we return from a long conquest successful it is the demons that we present the crown too. The abominations bring it back to the queen and we are allowed solace until we receive another order (indirectly from the ice demons) to head out once again.

The only memory I have of the Ice Queen was of when I was a boy. I had been stolen away from home, a young lad around the age of eleven, as did the rest of the girls and boys in my village. Our families were killed, put down by sword, but we were too young and too afraid to do anything for them.

Locked up in wooden cages we were brought to the castle of the Ice Queen, we were ushered out and brought into the Throne Room. I remember the bitter cold inside the castle, even colder than the snow that was outside falling heavily down onto the kingdom. Yet to this day what stands out the most in the memory was the imposing posture of the queen sitting on the mighty ice throne. Her cold blue eyes that could pierce through a man's soul like a spear. I shivered even more than I had been originally stepping into the castle when I saw them. When we were all situated in the throne room and quieted down only then did she move from her throne to meet us.

She greeted us warmly which sharply contrasted the entire situation we were in. "Children. I have brought you from your homes, and relinquished you of your heartaches. I will care for you all as if you were my own…Do not worry the emotions that you are currently feeling will fade away to never be thought of again. I am here for you. Think of me as your….elder sister." Her entire way of appearance was white from her dress, to her hair. Only a few outlines of blue cascaded around her royal gown complimenting her and increasing her beauty even more than before.

She smiled for a time as she took in the variety of 'recruits'. She paused at a sniffling young boy, her head tilted to the side and quickly I saw her smile twitch. She walked to him her ice blue heels clacking on the ice under them. She asked him why he was crying, and came to the conclusion that it was his family that he was crying for. "Do not fret child…love is a putrid thing. The only thing it is good for is taking ones entire being and crushing before their eyes. Love will not help you, love did not help your parents." She raised her hand to caress his face and when her hand made contact with the boy's face ice crept onto him. "Love is weakness personified. When one experiences it they are not the same. They do things foolish, and do things that will inevitably do more damage than good. That's why it is not allowed, why it is never allowed…it'd be best if you ceased the crying. The only reason why I have not taken further action is because you are but a child one not taught in the ways of _my_ kingdom." With that she finished and let go of the boy's face, but it seemed to be too late as the boy's face was permanently scarred the markings of the queen's grip shown on his face.

She walked back to her throne and waved the entire of us off having another one of her Ice demons to escort us away from the castle, where we would then go to the barracks where we would be trained for ten years in the art of war and death. I would go on to becoming the best of the class and sent on the more demanding journeys.

With all this knowledge it had still shocked me when I was summoned to the throne room to personally deliver the crown myself. Even more when she looked down on me with the same eyes as before, the exact same dress, and the same exact queen. Saying that the years had done nothing to hamper her look wasn't a compliment it was a statement. Amidst the queen's glory she had seem to have discovered _immortality_. Her age was now quite literally just a number, and the entire world was at her magical fingertips.

To show respect I kneeled down with my head bowed. "My queen. It is a pleasure to finally see you once again." I said holding out the crown in her direction. It was a beautiful piece, embroidered in the finest jewels, and when I ripped it from the foreign king's head and slayed him it was shimmering in the sun. I felt the meager weight disappear from my hands and a command to stand.

Doing as I was bid I stood up with my head still down. Looking at the queen without being spoken to was the most disrespectful thing to do. "Raise your head, my huntsman." The queen's voice rang out smooth yet as emotionless as the cold.

"Aye, your majesty." My head tilted up to view the queen in full.

With my head raised I was able to take in the entire picture of the queen. All the stories did her no justice and my memories did none either. Her hair at first glance was a white as the snow that she bended to her will, but upon further examination was an incredibly light and wild blonde. Her figure was held tight into her dress but her majesty showed no discomfort. I gawked, as would any man or woman at the queen-my queen.

I looked at her, careful to avoid eye contact afraid that any whatsoever would be my undoing, desperate to make her happy, to do her bidding. "My huntsman…you've done well. Your feats have not gone unnoticed, and I sense that you will do many more good things for me. I commend you." She told me and I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in my service, I almost gave her my thanks when she began to continue.

"I didn't just call you down here to praise you, my huntsman. I asked you here to perform a personal mission." The queen was holding a glass cup in hand filled with whatever liquid royals tend to drink and began to twirl the contents with a lone finger. The opportunity to do something meaningful for my queen was enough and I eagerly waited for the chance. She saw my interest and continued "I requested you come down for one reason and one reason only. In order to conquer the next land I need to personally go myself, but I'm much certain that there will be an attempt on my life. While I can handle it myself it would be considerably more dangerous than going with a bodyguard. To prevent such danger I'm assigning you to the task as my lead guard. You will accompany me at all times in order to ensure my safety." She finally ended her speech and began to wait for my reaction.

Though I knew that the decision was already made. "There is no greater honor, than to help my queen." I paused unsure of the question I was about to ask "If your majesty allows it...may I ask where are we going?"

The smile on my queen's face unnerved me just as it had before.

"Why my sweet little Erik, there is only one place that would openly defy me to this point…if it will ease your heart for your queen than I will tell you… **Arendelle.** " In my queen's eyes as she says this I saw hunger and a thirst for revenge. It was quite unbecoming of a queen but it was in no way my place to judge my ruler.

"As you wish, Queen Elsa." I recited the words for an eternity hoping day in and day out I would be able to say them. Finally my wish had come true I would be able to serve my Queen in a way that actually mattered. I wondered what laid ahead in my future, but never was I able to imagine my fate playing out the way that it did.

A cruel thing fate is, out of all the choices that you make the only one that really matters is the last one.

* * *

 **So hey guys! Otaku4now here! You probably don't know who I am so I'll tell ya! I'm an amateur writer who likes to do this stuff for when they're bored and things along those lines. So when I finished the new movie The Huntsman: Winter's War I couldn't help but notice the similarities. Using the opportunity for the new release and the fail it did in box office I decided to put a twist on it. You can already see in the prologue what the twist was.**

 **I felt myself unsatisfied with the ending and the story. So what better way than to drag in everyone's adorable Ice queen? I hope you like it! I have a plan for this story and it's kinda awesome!**

 **And before anyone gets their nickers in a twist, there was a reason for me not posting this in the crossover section. The only similarities with this and the movie is the huntsman idea...and the kid getting his face scarred up, but you have to admit that part was too cool to keep out! Other than that it's not following the movie. (Which is almost exactly what they did with the second movie compared to the first lol).**

 **Sorry to waste your time if you didn't like it but if you did….Review and Follow…and Favorite!**

 **-Otaku4now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Ice Queen's lands were always cold, this was most evident at her main stronghold. The temperatures were fierce and unrelenting never did they stray to above freezing. Snow usually accompanied the cold, and winters were the hardest to endure. The Huntsmen were only somewhat bothered by it, and if they were it did not show on their faces.

The cold was the perfect defense, any force that came to attack the Ice Queen suffered at the hands of nature, not by her loyal army. There was a legend of a powerful king who had dared to attack the Queen, and he and his army were frozen solid outside of the castle's gates.

I sat sharpening my axes with a stone at a fire by myself. Usually on the off time I would be enjoying myself with my brothers and sisters at the mess hall, where we would drink and sing praise of our queen. Though this time the Queen's request had troubled me enough to the point where my heart, and kidney, was not up for the task.

I stared at the fire looking deep into the remaining embers. It was the Queen's weakness, and yet it was allowed so close to her main citadel. She must have realized that if she were to deny this preservation her subjects would suffer and die. She put the needs of others before her own, and this was the reason why I believed in her so. Despite all the bad that she has done, there is good in her heart. At least this is what I hope, what we all desperately hope.

The fire also symbolized something else. My sharpening of the axe stopped, the fire symbolized life if I were to leave its warm comfort I would slowly succumb to the cold…but if I were to travel too close this fire I would surely be burned alive. This, I realized, was the same as trying to love the Queen, which I had found that despite all my protests, had happened whether or not I wanted it too.

She despised love and would destroy and eliminate any remnants that she could find, but yet she cares for the Huntsmen as an elder sister would. To love her means death, to shun her also means death.

I sighed, not content with finding a safe place in the middle. This wasn't a way to live, there is no greater punishment than concealing your feelings for the one you love. The only way I'd be able to if I was somehow able to convince her that the thing called love she so desperately despises, is actually a gift and not a curse.

I paused at the absurdity of the plan, it wasn't a very likely outcome. The queen had killed off her kingly suitors, those who had tried to 'tame' the wild and beautiful queen before she hurt herself. Those were kings with entire armies behind them and she slayed them without pause, and yet here I am devising a way to do the same thing they did without dying. It's true, love makes a fool out of any man. I'd think of a plan later for now there wasn't any time to dawdle on it.

I dropped the stone when I was done, and stared at the head of my axe. They were properly cared for, given to me after my first taste of war. I remember, almost 4 years ago when I was not yet a man. My first kill was anti-climatic, and wasn't as mortifying as I thought it would be. Even if it was lackluster I still remember the face of the man I killed, but less the face and more the eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but I disagree in truth the eyes are more like the lantern to the soul. The eyes hold the soul like a lantern does a fire, and when the fire dies out the lantern loses it's light. When a man dies they lose their soul and you are left to watch as it leaves their eyes. The destination is unclear, even the powerful queen cannot answer in detail of such a question.

Whether or not she couldn't answer a philosophical question mattered not, what did matter was how she would lead and for what purpose. At the moment it seemed like the Ice queen was ruling her lands quite efficiently. There was no crime, no starvation, no rebellion, and no invading armies. If one was to disregard the fact that most of the reasons why these things do not occur is because of fear, than they would fully believe that Queen Elsa is a benevolent ruler.

A loud horn rang out, which signaled the coming of the afternoon. It was time to leave. I kicked snow into the fire and was greeted by an angry hiss. I continued to pelt it with snow until the hissing abruptly ended and the fire was no more.

There was no time to dilly dally. The Ice Queen commanded we sail, and I had best do exactly what she says for fear of punishment. It was not unheard off for her to punish her huntsmen. While it is us who she bears the most love it is also us who she is wary of the most. There was an old wive's tale about two huntsmen who dared fall in love. They were dealt with accordingly and given capital punishment for their crime, death.

I left my fire pit and almost ran to the docks which sat upon the frozen lake. Though now it wasn't the frozen lake it usually is. Reason being is the Queen had previously thawed the lake in order for it to be traversable by boat, but when I had arrived there no marine vessel was present. I was confused only for a short while until my confusion was brought to an end by the queen's departure from the castle.

She was accompanied by two burly ice demons that played off the image of being menacing more accurately than I, The one to her left was constructed entirely of clear ice, it could have entirely consisted of windows from how see-through it was and as it came closer I could tell it was some kind of animal in the shape of a wolf. The creature to her right was about a foot taller than me and was essentially a gigantic snowball with arms and legs. Usually it was I that looked over others but in this particular situation it seemed opposite. With these two at her side it made me wonder what exactly was required of me.

As expected the queen was eloquent and graceful even in the smallest actions, from the flip of her hair, to the twinkle in her eyes, the way her hips sway when she walks…I blushed when I realized I had gotten quite off track.

She was still a sight to behold, the queen required no shoes on the snow and her feet never sunk into it. Neither did she create any footprints, the snow was completely at her whim and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

It didn't take long for her to reach the docks and when she was close enough I bowed to her and greeted her with "Your Majesty."

She looked at me and seemed to consider something before finally saying "Erik. We will be in close proximity with each other for some time. I would appreciate it if you were slightly more _normal_ with me. I would not be able to handle your formality without freezing you solid for the entire trip. Please call me Elsa."

I nervously shifted as I straightened myself. It was unheard off to refer to one's supreme lord so laxly, and yet…I found myself attracted to the idea of such a lack of etiquette, this in turn would allow us to become closer and the closer I am to her the easier it'll be to convince her love isn't such a bad thing.

That's easier said than done.

"My Queen…" I began nervously, hoping the question wouldn't gain any negative reactions. She glared at me until I realized my mistake. "Erm...Elsa. The question I have for you is...well...there is no ship." I stated gesturing out to the lake.

Elsa nodded "I concur, there is no ship".

…

..

"Oh! You wanted me to do something about that..er...alright." the queen responded slightly flustered. Clearing her throat she raised her left hand toward the water. She closed her eyes and a focused look made it's way to her face. From the water slowly raised out what appeared to be an iceberg, giant and white, but as it continued to raise up from the water it took the form of a ship. It was stellar and amazing feat that no other could duplicate.

The ship floated on the waters gracefully and once it was fully surfaced, the queen sighed in relief. Creating something so intricate and large would take a toll on anyone. "There's the ship Erik, twas in front of you the entire time." The normally serious queen joked. I gawked I was seeing a side of her that I'd never seen before.

"I...am ever grateful." I cleared my throat, "We have no crew how are we to leave port, Queen Elsa?" My questions seemed endless and already I had begun to feel like a hinderance to the queen.

She thought of that for a moment, "That my huntsman is a secret. For now resign yourself to a cabin and relax. It will be your turn soon." With that she boarded the ship, her Ice demons in tow.

 _It will be your turn soon._

Will I be able to accomplish my task? It was one thing to say I could do so, but another to go through with the task. I have no intention to disappoint my queen, but yet the mission assigned to me was something incredibly difficult.

 **Flashback**

' _I'm unable to enter the kingdom of Arendelle. There is a spell implanted that keeps me from ever going back. It only affects magical beings such as I, so a capable human like yourself will be able to pass through.' the queen explained._

 _She crossed her legs as she continued._

' _Your task is a simple one, and yet it has no equal. You must kill the residing ruler of Arendelle and destroy the barrier. Ever since...ever since that day they have been closed to the public but now, years later, they have grown lax enough for me to take notice. You shall be infiltrating them as a suitor from a distant land. I cannot say what will happen to you once you enter the castle, but no matter what does you must complete at least one of these goals. Is that clear?' The queen finished with a strong question._

' _Of...Of course.' I was in no position to refuse._

' _Wonderful. Now get ready, we leave in less than a fortnight' she commanded and I obeyed leaving the icy palace._

 **Flashback End**

To earn my queen's favor I must complete at least one of the tasks, if I fail to do so I couldn't imagine ever showing my face back in her lands, much less see her disappointed gaze set upon me.

If I must feign love, and soon after kill my pretend lover I will do so. The current leader of Arendelle...Queen Anna. My queen commands your death, and as her huntsman it is my job to commit it swiftly.

* * *

 **So here I am with another chapter! Did ya like it? Is it crazy awesome?**

 **I hope you like the twists and surprises I got going on, and believe me when I say it's only going to get better!**

 **Anyway I appreciate all of you who are reading and reviewing, and those sly dogs who favorite and follow I love you too!**

 **As always Review! Tell me what you liked about it! Until next time!**

 **-Otaku4now**


	3. Alert! What should I do about this story

p style="text-align: center;"strongemDear Readers,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm getting rid of this story, or at least I'm in the process of deciding whether or not to. /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI liked it a lot but I'm not really inspired to write this, if people want me to continue it then I need to know. If not than this gal will be put away in the deep recesses of my mind. /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemSincerely, Otaku4now/em/strong/p 


	4. Past

_So I'm making major deviations from the story. I'm also adding a few things that you need to know to understand the story._

 _First, I'm going to incorporate the Norwegian language into the story but it won't be called referred to as norwegian. It will be known as a long dead and unused language. If you wanna call me out on the translations go ahead. I don't know Norwegian in the slightest. This is just a quick use of a translation app._

 _ **Disclaimer: I'd be happy if disney sued me honestly; but please don't sue me**_

* * *

Our destination was indeed Arendelle, but before we made a stop in a neighboring kingdom away from Arendelle's borders. The kingdom itself was called **'** _ **Forbudte'**_ which in the language of old means banished . Rightfully so, the denizens of this land either are descendants of those exiled from their old countries or are exiled themselves. We were in one of the poorest and biggest provinces in the country called _**Barn**_ meaning Children. To add to the morbidity, the amount of orphans is higher than any other official country. It has no king, ruled by a new system of government. Democracy. Though this is just a facade for the few incessantly greedy rich to take advantage of the poor populace. Evident of the city's current state of affairs.

The queen ordered me to stay here while she left to visit an _associate_. Her orders were followed without protest, but yet even if I knew there was no mortal alive that could challenge her authority and power...I still worried for her.

This infatuation was obvious to me, and if it was left unmonitored it may affect my ability to follow her orders. I must make an effort to suppress these forbidden wants and desires.

She left promptly, as soon as we laid anchor. Her ship gained the eyes of all that had dared to turn their gaze to it. This meant no one would bother the ship, or the captain of the ship. Which with the queen on her errands, meant it was I who currently the owned the title.

I wasn't worried about anyone causing problems either. There were few who could match my ability and next to none who could surpass it...even with this confidence my hand went to the middle of my stomach, which underneath my clothes bared a nasty scar; black and ugly. It was one such a person who gave me this scar...

* * *

 _It was a cold day, snow had begun to fall but the air was still warm. The snow wouldn't begin sticking until the air cooled down which would take time. The queen was at the capitol, she had led the army to victory against a rebelling kingdom and was now resting. My job wasn't over yet I still had to root out remaining insurgents a task not fit for a general, but back then I wasn't her general. That had belonged to another; a man who was twice my equal. His tale is for another time._

 _My unit was a special task force formed to wipe out the rest of the resistance. The queen wanted nothing to do with extermination of the rest of the unaffiliated and unorganized vermin so it was up to us, her loyal servants to take upon the task._

 _We were on horses, trotting through the woods moving to the next village where a rebel contingent was supposedly harbored. Suddenly we had been ambushed by the exact opposite of what we expected. Organized rebels. It began with two of my men being shot down with arrows. More arrows followed but by the time the second arrow entered the neck of the second man we were already prepared and ducked to cover._

 _The arrows soon ended and a battle cry resounded through the forest and a surge of at least fifty men on each side exploded through the trees. They had twice as many men as us. There were no words spoken between each side. Only the sound of swords and hatchets being pulled from scabbards and slings._

 _Then grunts and bloodshed._

 _I already had three on me as my sword raised for battle. I took them out swiftly, I had filleted the first slashing vertically and bringing my sword back down in an arc that tore into his chest and upper neck. He laid on the ground groaning and gurgling in pain. He was the first to die today, but not the last. I twirled my sword in my hand and readied for myself for the next two._

 _They weren't much different from the first. All middle aged men who were fighting for their lands, and currently fighting an enemy much stronger than them. The strange thing was though they seemed determined, like someone had rallied them all together and given them...hope. Hope was dangerous and hope bred infidelity. I found himself having the same kind of hope for a different thing altogether. I moved it from my mind, it wasn't what I had to focus on now. My focus was the death of those attacking us. They charged at me yelling their dead friend's name, or maybe it was a different name. It had sounded more feminine than it should've been. They died like their friend, it happened quickly and wasn't important enough to describe and I knew that this would strike the same for my men. Or at least so I thought._

 _Not until I saw him._

 _His armor was minimal and provided more warmth than protection and was similar to what the huntsmen were required to wear, but instead his colors were two outer stripes of purple and green and a yellow flower insignia in the middle rather than durable black and browns._

 _He had already killed 4 of the queen's elite huntsman without breaking a sweat. He was a monster I would almost compare him to the general. His exterior was man but what laid inside seemed to be motivated by something even deeper than loyalty it resembled what the rebels I had just killed had except the intensity was blasted to the highest point and shaken to aggravation. He was insanely fast and his speed matched his strength and maybe even cleared it. I would have to kill many before I was able to reach him and him me._

 _I had named my sword Dod, in the old language it meant death and it rightfully earned the name as I cascaded_

 _We met eyes and it was a warrior's honor that made us seek each other out for a fight to the death. I had stained my blood with six and he the same. We stood at opposite ends of the path, the amount of rebels were being killed at a decent pace but slow compared to what they could truly accomplish. His men had grown lazy and out of practice after a few days of rest in the capital. He made note to drill them even harder after the battle. This infuriated the man and it was visible in his facial features. His head was covered with a helmet made of hide, and his mouth was concealed by a strap of cloth. Though a tuft of blond hair poked out under the helmet and his eyes were an amber red like the dried blood that was painted on the ground._

 _There was no more time for pause, we rushed each other. Once he was in range he lunged at me and I barely avoided his attack. He wielded two hatchets, one was blue as ice and when it scraped my skin it was like frostbite. The other looked to be made out of stone and when I parried it with my sword the weight behind it was immense._

 _I swung my sword to cleave his legs, it was a move to make him keep his distance so I could get in a proper stance, but he didn't back away. Instead he moved forward jumping over my sword and getting under my guard. His axe swung and I heard the sound of it getting stuck more than I felt it._

 _I kicked him immediately. It was embedded on my stomach and if he were to pull it across my intestines would've fallen out. Lucky for me it wasn't my first wound that I had experienced so I was able to keep my cool and response aptly. With my sword poised and at the ready I expertly pulled the axe from my stomach. It was the ice hatchet and because of that blood didn't gush out of the wound, ice had surrounded it and kept the wound firmly sealed. I placed Dod on the ground, my attacker was staring at me wondering what I was doing. He was pissed that he lost his hatchet, but that wasn't something he had to worry about much longer. For I had every intention in giving it back to him._

 _Through his neck._

 _With the enchanted hatchet in my hand I rushed him. He seemed to expect this and slid under me as I swung the weapon towards his jugular. I brought it behind me to protect from any attacks. As I expected his stone hatchet slammed against the ice one. It felt like a boulder being dropped on my back but I stood my ground. I heard a crack and knew that my weapon was going to break soon. My leg swooped backwards, taking out his legs and making him fall straight on his back. He countered by doing the same thing slamming the back of my legs with the hilt of his axe_

 _I fell and we began to wrestle on the ground for supremacy. I was on top, I had my right arm pin down his left with the stone hatchet and my left had his right pinned down just as tight. I didn't have any other weapon to use to take him down, so I used my head._

 _My head slammed into his, repeatedly, over and over, again and again. Until all that was left was a bruised and red mess of a face. I saved myself from a concussion because of the metal that I had ordered to be forged inside my helmet. "s-s...ven..." he groaned as he lay dying. ._

 _My wound was aching and despite my usual calm composure I sat down next to my enemy frankly. "Who were you fighting for?" I asked him. By now the fighting was over and apart from the six that he himself had killed there were no more casualties._

 _He had trouble answering, but whispered as if he was realizing it for the first time in a while. "...A-Anna…" His last words were the name of the person I was tasked to kill, and I know now that it was no coincidence._

 _I left both his weapons with him, and told the rest of my men to bury him next to the ones he killed. "Should we leave it unmarked?" My second asked me._

 _I contemplated this, he didn't leave his name but he didn't utter another word other than his own lover. "Sven. Put the name as Sven." I shooed away the rest of them and got back onto my horse. Once they had finished burying him we began trotting again._

 _We arrived at the village and there were no more rebels. It seemed the attack was a last ditch effort coordinated by a rival kingdom. At least that was what I told the queen in my report. I mentioned the name Anna but she seemed unfazed as if she expected and knew this would happen. She told me I had killed one of the leading knight's of Arendelle and that I was to be rewarded properly. My position was escalated and from there I became the Lieutenant General. I only reported to the general and the queen herself._

* * *

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a beautiful face. Pristine and sharp blue eyes, blond-white hair. It was the queen. I became flustered. "My Queen." I dropped to my knees. "Your ship remains unharmed. There is nothing to report." I hadn't even noticed the queen approaching me.

What if my incompetence was during a more vital time? I mentally slapped myself for doing so in front of the queen would've been inappropriate. "Stand, Erik." She waited until I got off from my knees. "I told you to call me by my name. If anyone were to hear my name it would provide an unnecessary headache to deal with greedy men who reach too far." The queen explained.

Her logic was sound. I nodded my head slowly. "Elsa." I began with a tone of due respect "Did you achieve what you set out to do?" I asked.

The Queen-no-Elsa, smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. There is nothing left for us here. I'll be in my quarters. Release the anchor." She commanded. I moved swiftly to the anchor. It was unnecessary, she told me the entire ship was a construct of her powers. She could control it without moving a finger, but for appearances sake the manual action of the task was required. Adding to that she manipulated the texture and color of the ship. It was a bonafide ship now. No suspicion would be gathered if it traveled into a port.

As I was pulling the anchor I heard a few sailors in the port talking.

" _-ye hear abou' the baron's palace?" An illiterate man, who spent too many days at sea, asked his friend. He was currently trying to pick up a barrel to put on the ship._

" _The baron's dead ain't he? I heard all the entrances were covered with ice. Screams could've been heard from here to the end of the world. " The other one said, offering his friend assistance to his friend._

 _The two of them huffed as they lifted the barrel. "Exact' true! It was a sudden. Castle was norms' but then….ice castle!" he exclaimed. It was silent between the two of them. "They say they can't find the body of the baron...or his heirs." The other one whispered._

 _Trying to escape the morbidity, the illiterate man said "This barrel's right heavy innit?" he placed his hand on the top of the barrel. "I ain't neva' carried something this heavy befo'...what do ye suppose is innit?"_

 _The other made a gesture for him to open it, to possibly find out what was in it. The illiterate man looked uneasy. This barrel had the insignia of the kingdom of it, to tamper with the wares was execution. However curiosity won out and he opened the barrel._

He recoiled from the sight and barfed on the pier. His friend said something but by then the ship had already sailed far enough away where their conversation was inaudible. Whatever was in the barrel was an atrocity.

I looked up at the deck. Elsa had left her cabin for only a second and was resting on the outlook. We made eye contact and she smiled at me.

Despite being on the same side, despite being in love with her, despite being the general of her army, despite being her favorite huntsman...I feared for my life.

She broke the eye contact and walked into her cabin. Her two monster guards that had joined us stood watch.

The doors closed and I was the only one left of the deck of the ship.

* * *

 _A day later_

I had kept in shape, practicing swordplay for an hour and axeplay for two. I sprinted around the deck of the ship for almost an hour. Hundreds of pushups, one-handed, clapping, while doing a handstand. I did it shirtless, during the summer in Arendelle it was extremely hot even at it's border. I would've collapsed in my huntsman gear. I smiled a bit as I saw the queen sneak a few peeks at my training regime.

As I laid down panting and exhausted. Bare-chested and exposed to the world. Elsa came into vision. "Are you able?" She asked.

I stood up in a flash. "Always." I stated, the panting and tiredness I exhibited only a second ago had vanished.

She stared at me.

Soon she tossed a bag of clothes to me. "Well. Put these on. We're here. Home, Arendelle."

I turned to the front of the ship. It was true. The large kingdom of Arendelle was obvious to view. A beautiful kingdom, about to be wrought with sorrow and chaos. The clothes were fancy and expensive. Possibly the most expensive thing he would ever try on. "Elsa...if you don't mind my asking...what is this for?" I was confused, how was I supposed to kill a queen with fancy clothing?

"You're going to a ball. The only time the gates are open. You're going to seduce the queen and then when she's under your thumb...you'll kill her." She paused describing the final part. As if she were just going over it now. Even so she looked determined, and that it wasn't a suggestion but a command.

I nodded. "For you queen. I'd kill entire kingdoms." I said rather boldly, but my confidence soared with her trust in me.

"...I may hold you to that, Erik. For now, you'll row for me." She pointed to a sail boat attached to the ship. The incantation of the kingdom kept her ship from coming any closer to Arendelle. I nodded again and put on my clothes, they were a perfect fit. I looked like a prince. It most likely was the point. I couldn't romance a queen as a common boy. Though the only thing left was the identity I was going to pretend to be...I'd have plenty of time thinking of a backstory while rowing.

Before I stepped foot in the boat, Elsa said "And...be careful. I don't want to find a new huntsman, or a new general." I would realize while rowing this was her attempt at showing concern and worry.

At the moment however I could only say "If I were to fall in your service...then there would be no better way to perish." I lowered the boat and jumped into it. I gripped both oars in my hands and started rowing. It would take less an hour to get to shore.

With that time I would begin planning, what I would say, how I would act. What was paramount however was the fact that failure was not an option.

* * *

 **So another chapter. Finally done! A long one too! I gave some history on Erik, and… well let's say that** _ **that**_ **character died for a good cause.**

 **It has been a while, but I just finished an SAT and an AP Test. Studying for the two was number one compared to story telling. However I will admit, which is probably obvious from the last chapter, I was losing motivation to do this story. However I decided that giving up would be a disjustice to the rest of you all. So third chapter! How was it? Well you know you can just tell me! How? Let me tell you!**

 **Review, Favorite, and follow this story is how! Sorry for the awkward goodbye message. I'm all pooped out after finishing this chapter. =)**


End file.
